


Photograph - Victuri

by Psychotic_Cringer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychotic_Cringer/pseuds/Psychotic_Cringer
Summary: AU where Viktor is a famous and successful poet who's out of inspiration and meets a young photographer, Yuuri.





	1. 1. Scenery

Viktor reached his hand out for the leaves that had fallen down. He was sat under the tree, staring into blank space. Maccachin barked, playfully wagging it's tail, waiting for it's owner to throw the stick once again. Viktor smiled. Quiet environments and Maccachin's company was all he needed, or so he thought.

It had been months since his writer's block and honestly, Viktor was pissed. He felt stuck and helpless and his mind was filled with useless thoughts. He hated it, he hated how he couldn't come up with a single line and how he had totally no inspiration at all.

"What am I going to do Maccachin? I have no inspiration anymore to write," Viktor asked his dog, who looked at him quizzically.

Viktor sighed depressively and stood up. Upon turning around, Viktor was faced with someone who was crouching and holding a camera near his face, his lips parting ever so slightly. Curious, the Russian slowly made his way near the other boy.

With his camera off his face, Viktor stared right at the black-haired beauty. He had these pair of amazing chocolate brown eyes that Viktor swore he could get lost in any day. His was pretty fit too, with pretty broad shoulders and a good physique.

Viktor mentally facepalmed himself when he realised that he had been staring for too long.

"Hi, do you come here often?", Viktor started.

The boy nodded shyly, a tint of red spreading across his cheeks.

"Oh! Where are my manners. I'm Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov."

"I know...", the boy spoke softly, fingers playing with the crevices of his camera.

Viktor's face immediately lit up. "Really? What's your name?"

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki... And yes, I-I love y-your poems and books," Yuuri replied, not daring to stare at the man in front of him.


	2. 2. Met

Viktor chuckled and smiled at Yuuri, who seemed to be very flustered at the moment.

"Maybe we should sit under that tree or something? You seem quite short of breath, Yuuri," Viktor said as he placed his hands gently on Yuuri's back.

They walked towards the spot where Viktor had been, and sat down together. Viktor kindly handed Yuuri a bottle of water, which he thankfully accepted.

"Are you fine?" Yuuri looked up at Viktor and nodded slowly. He still couldn't believe it. His idol and the person he had looked up to was right beside him. Yuuri was literally basking in Viktor Nikiforov's god-like presence and he couldn't help but feel flustered and happy about it.

Viktor leaned back against the tree and asked," So, do you come here often?"

Yuuri gulped and replied softly." Y-Yeah, I guess... I mean i-it's a pretty p-place and... oh no wait I'm s-starting to ramble again, aren't I? Sorry I-"

Viktor chuckled at the sight if this boy who seemed so tense and worried. He playfully ruffled Yuuri's hair and gave him a genuine smile. No one, in a long time, had made Viktor laugh or smile at all. Yet strangely, Viktor felt at ease and intrigued by the black-haired beauty that was sitting beside him.

"Is it okay if I take a look at your pictures? Maybe I'll get inspired and start writing again," Viktor said thoughtfully.

Yuuri hesitantly passed him the camera and hugged his knees to his chest. Usually, he would never let anyone see his photgraphs, let alone touch his camera. However, Viktor could be an exception right?

"Yuuri, these are amazing! You know what, how about allowing me use them for my new book? Please?", Viktor pleaded and did a little pout and Yuuri could have sworn he almost died. How was this man so cute? Yuuri shook away that thought and focused back on the question.

"Wh-why would you? I mean you could, you know, use them but there are s-so many other photographers with b-better photos than mine..."

Viktor was slightly shocked and upset of how little confidence Yuuri had for himself. Sure he wasn't deemed professional yet, but his photgraphs were beautiful enough to inspire Viktor, at least. The Russian turned to face Yuuri and smiled.

"Yuuri, I'm sure there are other photgraphers out there with pictures you might think are better than yours. But I only want your photographs, Yuuri. I feel inspired to write again, you know?" Viktor explained and placed his hand on Yuuri's.

The sudden contact made Yuuri tense, but he gradually relaxed, although his face was tinted a bright red.


	3. 3. Offer

"H-Hold on, Viktor! Where exactly are we going?"

Yuuri was panting already and signaled for Viktor to stop. Viktor was holding on to Yuuri's wrist, which made the Japanese feel butterflies in his stomach. He tried to push these thoughts away but to no avail. Slowing their pace, Viktor let go and lifted Makkachin of the ground,hugging his dog like a baby. The sight of it made Yuuri scream a little on the inside. He really could not decide who was cuter.

"Sorry for just grabbing your wrist and running off like that. I'm just afraid you wouldn't accept my offer. Of coming to my house for dinner, that is," Viktor said bashfully and blushed slightly.

Yuuri stammered like and idiot and replied," W-why would I-I ever t-turn down your o-offer?"

Viktor shrugged but felt the end of his lips tug. He had never seen anyone this nervous in front of him before. Well, nervous and cute. They agreed and headed to Viktor's apartment, which was only a short distance away.

Viktor quickly unlocked his door when they had arrived and Yuuri was surprised at how his apartment was not a huge as he had thought.

"Welcome to my humble dwelling!" Viktor casually announced as he took of his coat. Yuuri giggled and stood by the couch awkwardly.

Viktor immediately served him a glass of juice and told him to make himself comfortable. Yuuri smiled to himself whilst looking through the pictures he had took. Assuming that Viktor was busy preparing their dinner, Yuuri seized his chance of deleting the first few pictures he had took of Viktor at the park. Yes, he desperately wanted to keep them but letting Viktor find out would be way more embarrassing.

"Yuuri," Viktor spoke as he stood against a wall, making Yuuri jump. "I saw those pictures already, no point deleting them. Just thought you should know."

The Russian man winked at Yuuri, making him a nervous wreck. Viktor went back in and Yuuri sighed deeply, switching his camera off. Oh god, what is he going to think of me now?!


	4. Diner

Yuuri had almost dozed off when Viktor came into the living room. Viktor felt his heart beat faster at the sight of this boy. He seemed so peaceful and adorable that it made Viktor melt on the inside. Smiling to himself, he gently tapped Yuuri's shoulder, whispering," Hey, dinner's ready. Wake up Yuuri."

The blacked haired boy slowly lifted his eyelids, only to find himself face to face with Viktor. He jumped back in shock, attempting to distance himself away from Viktor. He fell backwards, nearly hitting the sharp edge of the sofa, when Viktor instinctively reached his hand out for Yuuri's head . Fortunately, Yuuri was fine but he found himself faced with Viktor, his body against Viktor's, who was laying on top of him.

"I...", Yuuri gulped nervously. He couldn't make up the words in his brain because he was far too embarrassed.

He looked up at Viktor who also had a small blush creeping up his face. Viktor got lost in Yuuri's eyes for a moment, before Yuuri awkwardly cleared his throat. He muttered a sorry and stood up quickly, rubbing the back of his head while gently holding onto Yuuri's hands, guiding him to the dining area. Yuuri smiled at this, thinking of how Viktor's hands felt so soft intertwined in his. 

"It's a simple dinner but I hope you don't mind! It's a little Japanese dish that I learnt not too long ago-" 

"Katsudon!", Yuuri exclaimed excitedly like a little child. He bit his lip and pushed his hair back in embarrassment. 

Viktor chuckled and pull out a chair for Yuuri to sit on and they went on enjoying their dinner together. Viktor went through the photographs that Yuuri had shot so far, and began handpicking them one by one. He hummed to himself, impressed by how the pictures seemed to speak volumes to him.

"Yuuri, where's this place?"

"Oh, that's the hot spring back in my hometown in Hasetsu... Why'd you ask?"

Viktor smiled slightly, "No particular reason, I just never tried going to a hot spring before. "

"Well then, m-maybe I c-could take you there one day? I m-mean you would be butt naked in there and you wouldn't want me to be there but what I meant to say was-"

Viktor laughed at Yuuri who had rambled again. "I wouldn't mind dipping in the hot springs with you, Yuuri," he said and winked at the ever so flustered boy.

Yuuri chuckled nervously and stared down at his food. What did that mean?


End file.
